


[Podfic] The England Suffrage Association

by sisi_rambles



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Dragons, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: It is very nice to have dragons on Parliament, but Perscitia has a few concerns.





	[Podfic] The England Suffrage Association

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The England Suffrage Association](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187129) by [WerewolvesAreReal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesAreReal/pseuds/WerewolvesAreReal). 



Length: 00:19:10

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Temeraire/The%20England%20Suffrage%20Association.mp3) (15 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Temeraire/The%20England%20Suffrage%20Association.m4b) (9.0 MB) 


End file.
